Ich liebe dich Fußball und Italien
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "¿Contra quién piensas que ganaras en el partido?"
1. Chapter 1

No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

><p>Italia se encontraba pateando su balón de futbol soccer, hasta que este deslizo y salió por la puerta de la habitación del hotel, la italiana corrió hacia la sala de estar, en donde esta había rodado y se encontró al alemán sentado de espaldas, viendo la televisión.<p>

Italia sonrió y se apresuró más para sorprenderlo y abrazarlo por detrás. "_Ve~_ _Germania_, ¿quieres jugar soccer conmigo?" Preguntó animada la chica y le dedico un beso en su mejilla izquierda.

"_Italien_, estoy algo ocupado en estos momentos" Murmuro el rubio algo distraído, sin despegar sus ojos del televisor.

La chica observó la pantalla que el alemán admiraba con tanta atención, y pudo notar que era un partido de soccer repetido, para ser más precisos y si su memoria no le fallaba: Uruguay vs Ghana.

"_Germania_, no necesitas ver eso. Vas a ganar" Aseguro la castaña con una sonrisa.

"Solo unos minutos más" Volvió a murmurar distraído el rubio, sin moverse de su lugar.

Italia suspiro algo aburrida y continúo besando la mejilla del alemán y abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

Pasaron pocos minutos después, en donde hasta la chica italiana había estado entretenida viendo el partido, pero también algo decepcionada y aburrida pues Alemania no quería hacer nada hasta que terminara.

Italia tomo su balón de futbol soccer y sin decir nada se marchó a su habitación sin decir nada, en donde continúo jugando con el balón hasta que escucho unos pasos acercándose.

Muy segura de que se trataba del alemán, continuo jugando con el balón hasta que este rodó hacia en otra dirección.

Italia suspiro, ahora dándose por vencida, decidiendo que ya se había aburrido de jugar y se sentó en el borde de la cama para descansar un poco.

"¿_Italien_?" Escuchó la voz con acento alemán, segundos después de que el rubio entrara a la habitación.

La chica se levanto de la cama animadamente para encontrarse con el rubio.

Le envolvió el cuello con sus brazos antes de que Ludwig pudiera siquiera encender la luz.

Alemania sonrió y se inclino para besar a Italia, estrechando su cuerpo mas contra el de ella, Felicia retrocedió un par de pasos, hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

Ludwig la sentó en la cama y Felicia retrocedió para hacerle espacio al rubio.

Desabrocho la blusa que la chica llevaba, junto con el sujetador y la obligo a recostarse en la cama, donde se inclino y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, ganándose unos gemidos por parte de ella, tomó cada una de sus muñecas hasta la altura de su cabeza y continuo besando y lamiendo la piel de la italiana.

"¡Ludwig!" Gimió la chica su nombre, haciendo que su erección empeorara cada vez más.

Se detuvo en su seno izquierdo y comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo posesivamente, cubrió el pezón con su boca, donde lo lamio hasta que este estuviera erecto, mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el seno derecho de Felicia, mordisqueándolo suavemente, dejo su seno izquierdo y se dirigió al derecho para hacerle lo mismo.

Escuchando como la habitación se llenaba por los jadeos de Felicia, con un poco mas de prisa, continuo besando el abdomen de la chica, soltó sus muñecas y la chica lo sujeto fuertemente con sus brazos, comenzó desabrocharle los pantalones que llevaba puestos, junto con su ropa interior.

"_Ti amo_" Murmuro la chica.

Alemania simplemente sonrío bajando sus besos por su vientre hasta hundirme en su entrada.

La escucho gemir y colocar sus manos en su cabellera para sujetarlo, removiéndose bajo su boca, los dedos de Italia se enredaron en sus cabellos rubios, sintió a la chica arquear la espalda, alzando su cadera, obligándolo a alzar su cuerpo junto con ella para seguir disfrutando de su calor.

Sintió a la italiana tensarse, sin otro remedio más que tomarla de las de las caderas y continuar las penetraciones de su lengua con más intensidad.

Felicia dejo de moverse, de pegar de gritos y gemir. Entonces hecho atrás la cabeza y grito el nombre del alemán.

Ludwig sonrió y se hincó para quitarse su camisa.

"Espera" Escucho la voz de la italiana.

El rubio se detuvo, parpadeando varias veces, con curiosidad. "¿Qué pasa?"

Felicia sonrió se sentó en la cama. "Es mi turno, recuéstate"

Ludwig sintió su cara enrojecer, pero asintió con la cabeza. "_J-Ja_…" Hizo lo que la chica le pidió y sintió a la italiana deslizar sus manos hasta la cremallera de su pantalón.

Le ayudo a la italiana a quitarse los pantalones, levantando las caderas un poco, pronto estaba ahora todo desnudo, la chica deslizo su mano hacia la erección de Ludwig, causándole un gemido al rubio.

Felicia sonrió maliciosa y alejo su mano.

"Felicia, _bitte_" Suprimió un gruñido en su garganta cuando sintió la chica sentándose sobre su erección.

"¡Ah!" Exclamó y gimió Felicia, al sentir todo el largo de Ludwig dentro de ella.

Felicia comenzó a moverse, hasta sincronizarse con las embestidas que Ludwig.

Continuaron así por un par de minutos mas, Felicia inclinándose hacia el rubio para besarlo hasta que Ludwig fue el primero en alcanzar su clímax, gimiendo el nombre de Felicia.

La italiana continuo moviéndose hasta encontrar el suyo, gritando el nombre del ojiazul, salió de este y se dejo caer en la cama a su lado, ambos jadeando, Felicia cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, mientras Ludwig se quitaba el sudor de la frente.

"Ludwig…" Dijo la chica, cuando recupero el aliento.

"¿_Ja_…?" Pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad y se giro para ver a la chica.

Felicia hizo lo mismo y se acercó al alemán, rodeándolo con sus brazos, recargo su frente contra la suya. "_Ti amo_" Dijo la chica.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta, algo nervioso. "_Ich liebe dich auch_"

Felicia sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos soltar lagrimas de alegría. "_Voglio stare con te per sempre_"

* * *

><p><strong>SECUELA <strong>DE **GOL IDIOTA SPAGNOLO.**.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Copa Mundial de Fútbol de la FIFA**

_(4 años después.)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

El equipo de Alemania estaba emocionado, pero Ludwig no quería que eso los distrajera del partido importante, aun tenían que ganar, sorprendido del desempeño de España este año, el rubio soltó un suspiro, tantas ganas que tenia de tener una revancha con el castaño.

Ludwig se despidió de su equipo por su gran esfuerzo y se dirigió a su habitación del hotel, no quería pensar mucho en lo demás del partido pues aunque estuviera muy emocionado, Felicia no había podido asistir, pues Lovina se lo tenía prohibido, la hermana mayor había insistido en entrenar con el equipo italiano luego de ser eliminados y aun había un poco de tensión luego del incidente que se produjo en el partido contra Uruguay y la renuncia de Prandelli.

Estaba muy seguro de que la castaña había visto su partido en la televisión y que le llamaría en cuanto pudiera para felicitarlo, pero no podía distraer su mente con otra cosa, la extrañaba mucho. Más cuando la necesitaba más en estos momentos.

Lo único que quería hacer era darse una ducha, todos sus músculos estaban tensos en estos momentos y más por lo que se aproximaba, el rubio soltó un suspiro y se quitó su camiseta y la dejo en el cesto de ropa que había en el baño, pero antes de poder removerse de toda su ropa escuchó unos golpes a la puerta, creyendo que podría ser Gilbert queriendo celebrar, se dirigió a la puerta y miró por el visor, no podía creerlo, ¡era Felicia! Sintió su corazón acelerarse y el mundo se detuvo frente a el por unos segundos.

"¿Ludwig?" La chica se aclaró la garganta y volvió a tocar la puerta. "Ve~ Soy yo, Felicia"

Se incorporó rápidamente a la realidad y le abrió la puerta a la chica, fue sorprendido por un abrazo.

"¡Ludwig!" La chica lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. "Eso fue estupendo, estuve impresionada"

"_J-Ja_" El sonrojo en las mejillas del alemán bastaba para desconcentrarlo. "Felicia, creí que no vendrías a ver—" _me_.

Su sonrojo se profundizo más, obligándolo a mirar en otra dirección. "Creí que estabas en _Italien_ con Lovina"

"Ella esa con _Spagna_, aún sigue muy decaído y a mi _sorella_ le preocupa eso"

Bueno eso era verdad, pues el alemán _nunca_ había visto al castaño decaído.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció? Acordamos no ser tan duros con _Brasilien _en el segundo tiempo"

"Pobre Brasile, nadie lo puede creer" Murmuro la chica. "Pero me alegra que ganaras, es algo que te mereces" La chica le sonrió y sintió su corazón acelerarse al mismo tiempo que la castaña le daba unas palmadas en su hombro. "Quería salir a celebrar contigo y el equipo, pero—"

"No tengo ánimos para eso"

La chica volvió a sonreír. "Me lo imagine"

Decidiendo minutos después pedir servicio a la habitación y pedir mucha comida para un ejército o en especial para Ludwig, la chica platicó simplemente de toda su experiencia en el Mundial, desde su primer partido, su primera victoria, su primera derrota y su dramática expulsión, hasta el caso de Suárez. Ludwig escuchó todo sin discutir, no es que lo necesitara pues había estado en cada partido de Felicia usando su camisa italiana que la castaña le había regalado— Y hablando de regalos, Ludwig no pudo ignorar que Felicia usaba su camisa del equipo alemán que él le había regalado, o más bien hurtado de sus manos, pues la camisa era algo vieja pero en buenas condiciones, Ludwig la usaba solo para entrenar y un día mientras ordenaba su mochila Felicia decidió ponérsela y nunca devolvérsela, cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pues ver a su amada con su camiseta y nombre en ella le hacía sentir orgulloso y feliz de llamarla suya, _su_ Felicia.

"¿Contra quién piensas que ganaras en el partido?"

"_Niederlande_, tal vez" Murmuró el alemán, pues el desempeño de Holanda este año era notorio.

"_Ve_~ Gánale, por _Spagna_" La chica soltó una risita.

Limpiaron la mesa después de comer y Felicia se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de la mano tirando de él. "¿Ducha?"

"Al fondo del pasillo a la derecha" Soltó una risita el alemán, sabía perfectamente de lo que la chica se refería.

Felicia se sonrojo. "Me refiero a tomar una, _juntos_"

Ludwig solo asintió, estaba muy cansado y sus músculos tensos, una ducha le vendría bien.

**. . .**

El agua caliente golpeando frenéticamente sus hombros y espalda hizo que estuviera relajado y soltara un suspiro en alivio, su postura cambio totalmente, causándole a Felicia soltar una risita y entró a la ducha seguido del rubio.

Con las manos llenas de jabón corporal, la italiana comenzó a masajear al rubio, desde sus grandes hombros hasta su espalda baja.

Ludwig se giró para ver a la chica, era tan perfecta. A veces se preguntaba como Felicia se había fijado en él. Tragó saliva y beso a la chica en los labios, sorprendiendo a la castaña pero aceptando con gusto, Ludwig la acorralo en la pared más cercana, haciendo estremecer a la chica pues la pared estaba muy fría contra su espalda. Llenando sus manos de jabón, Ludwig masajeo sus hombros, causándole una sonrisa a la chica y deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos, la italiana soltó un gustoso suspiro.

"Ludwig" Su respiración era agitada.

La chica lo tomó de la nuca y lo inclinó hacia ella para besarlo nuevamente.

**. . .**

Luego de secarse y ponerse ropa limpia y cómoda, Ludwig esperaba a Felicia en la cama, la chica estaba atendiendo una llamada de su hermana Lovina.

Los parpados del ojiazul comenzaban a pesarle, y un bostezo salió de sus labios, estaba tan cansado y relajado que el sueño podría llegar tan rápido como en un parpadeo.

Minutos después sintió los pequeños brazos de Felicia rodearlo desde la espalda, Ludwig sonrió y se giró para verla y la chica le sonreía, podía ver sus ojos color miel por la luz de la Luna. Felicia se acercó más hacia el si es que eso era posible, entrelazando sus piernas con las del rubio y le dedicó un beso en la frente del rubio. "Ludwig, descansa" Susurró para no romper el cómodo silencio y deslizo una delicada mano suya por detrás de la cabeza del alemán para acariciar su cabellera rubia.

El cómodo contacto de los dedos de Felicia fue lo suficiente para relajarlo más, si es que eso era posible, soltando un último suspiro escondió su cara en el cuello de Felicia, inhalando su aroma hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>bueno tenia planeado publicar este capitulo el dia que Alemania gano contra Brasil pero se me olvido xD y estaba muy ocupada esta semana, asi que lo publico ahora xD mas adelante pondre como Italy y Alemania celebran eue s<strong>i quieren que continue con spamano <span>LEAN <em>GOL IDIOTA SPAGNOLO<em>**wow 4 años nunca pense que publicaria otro capitulo a esta historia :'D espero que para los otro 4 años aun me guste Hetalia xD

Felicidades Alemania!


End file.
